


The Hounds Winter Queen

by Oop_59



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Game of Thrones Spoilers, Protective Sandor Clegane, Top Sandor Clegane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28007277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oop_59/pseuds/Oop_59
Summary: "Maddelein Stark you a rare beauty."- Sandor CleganeMaddelein Stark is the first born of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Stark, and on her tenth and eighth name day the royal family rides for Winterfell. One of the many things Maddelein didn't expect from the royal visit was to find comfort in the Princes beast.
Relationships: Sandor Clegane/Original Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Original Female Character(s), Sandor Clegane/Reader
Kudos: 3





	The Hounds Winter Queen

Authers notes- 

Hey guys it will probably take me a long time between uploads. 


End file.
